When The Time Is Right
by Tashah2109
Summary: What might have happened if the letter had come into play after the wedding. First Shandy story.
**I'm not going to lie, I was a little disappointed with the lack of Sharon and Andy action in Hindsight 5. The little fibbers made us think that the letter was coming out and all sorts. I have no idea whether this will stay as a one off or I may keep it going. This is for Soph and Chloe. x**

It was no secret to anyone how much Sharon Raydor liked weddings, and there were few she enjoyed more than those of her closest friends. So it was no wonder that through the wole of Provenza and Patrice's wedding she couldn't remove the smile from her face.

As the ceremony finished she was pulled from her thoughts by the feel of Andy's lips brushing against her hand. "Happy?" His voice wrapped around her as she turned to look straight at him.

There was an undoubtable smile in his voice and Sharon gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Very." It had taken Sharon a long time to find her happy place when it came to men, yet here she was letting herself be carried away into a new relationship.

"Let's finish up here, and the I have something for you." Andy winked at her before releasing her hand and walking over to congratulate his best friend. Sharon watched him go before gently shaking her head. She knew that he was trying to frustrate her, and she would let him for the time being. Then she would get her own back.

Sharon stood up and walked towards her team. On her way over she felt a hand gently pull on her turning around she quickly felt the arms of her youngest son wrap themselves around her waist. "Hi." She responded with her arms around him. "Not that I'm not enjoying this, but do I need to ask if you've done something wrong?" She spoke quietly into his ear.

"No, it just feels like everything is settling into place and I have you to thank for all of it. I have a family, I have Gus." He pulled back slightly. "And I have you." He smiled as her before hugging her again. This time his voice was quiet and close to her ear. "Listen to what he wants to say Mum, and if you need us to stay away a bit longer then let me know." In a moment he quickly kissed her cheek, winked at her and went to find Gus.

Sharon gently shook her head. Clearly two of the men in her life had been talking, and she was the last one to find out. She wasn't going to complain, when her and Andy had realised that their friendship had become more they both knew that if Rusty hadn't felt comfortable then they would have had to rethink.

They both seem to have forgotten that the teenager they had known was quickly becoming quite the smart young man. He could see the differences between Andy and the boyfriends Sharon Beck had always bought home. They stark admissions from him about her feelings towards the woman who had given birth to him had both broken her heart and filled it. What a privilege it was to call this young man her son.

With the smile still firmly stuck to her face she walked over to the newly married couple and congratulated them both. The team laughed and they were all happy. No sooner had she finished saying goodbye to everyone then she once more felt Andy's hand fit in to hers before he started walking her towards the door. His arm slipping into its comfortable position around her waist as they left the team watching them make their exit most of them knowing what Andy had planned.

Sharon wasn't sure what Andy had been planning when they left County Hall, but she found herself back in her own sat on the sofa with Andy's arms wrapped around her. She had slipped into something more comfortable and was curled into his arms.

"This is my favourite place to be." He rubbed his nose into her air before placing a simple kiss to her neck. If someone had told Andy Flynn five years ago that he would be happy taking a new relationship at this pace then he would have laughed. Now he knew that it was because he hadn't found a woman worth waiting for, of course there had been times when he had been in love, but nothing like this.

When he was with Sharon she felt like his whole world. Nothing else mattered apart from the woman that he was lucky enough to be holding in his arms, he would be led completely by her. That didn't stop him from finally feeling brave enough to let her know how he really felt. Whatever she said he knew that Mark Hickman's words had got to her.

"While this is a very nice distraction I got the impression from you and Rusty that there was something you wanted to talk to me about." Sharon knew that was being impatient, but she couldn't help but feel that she was the last one of the invited to the party.

Andy swallowed, it would be a lie to pretend that he hadn't been thinking about this moment for longer than he should have and when he had finally decided to share the letter from the hospital he had hoped to be able to pass it to her and run. Emotions still weren't his favourite things to share. Yet here he was, stuck in what could only be termed as a corner. "I don't want you to question my feelings for you. When I was in hospital I realised that there was a chance I might not see you again."

"Andy…"

"Sharon please wait, I know that I made it through, and that we're here. I just wasn't sure, and I couldn't stand the thought of leaving you, and then not being able to tell you how I really felt." He reached around and pulled the folded paper from his pocket before placing it into her hands.

Sharon went to open the letter before pausing for a moment. She turned to look at Andy. "Before I read this I want you to know, this is the happier than I ever believed I could feel in another relationship. One of the things that that make that is that you aren't afraid to tell me how you feel." She gently kissed his cheek once before taking both of his arms and wrapping them around her before she started reading the letter.

Andy had been worried, but now sat with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist he couldn't help but start to relax. Without being able to see her face he was struggling to work out how far through the words she found herself.

Sharon had finished reading the letter, but she wanted a moment to work out her next move. They had been waiting for a moment to move things on. Since Andy's hospital visit they had been moved closer quicker than either of them had originally planned. Slowly she folded the paper she gently undid Andy's arms before pushing herself forward and turning so she was straddling Andy's hips.

Andy didn't realise that the kiss was coming until her lips were on his. This wasn't the simple chaste kiss they had become used to. This was Sharon pouring all of her feelings and emotions into his body through her lips. She heat from her body radiating through them. This was the kiss she had wanted to give him when she saw him being wheeled away from the surgery. Every word she had wanted to share with him but couldn't find the right words.

Slowly Sharon finally pulled away before gently cupping both sides of his face. "I love you too…"


End file.
